Children with precocious puberty have dysphasic sexual development, usually secondary to early maturation of the hypothalamic-pituitary axis. The object of this study is to examine the sleep architecture of these children compared to age and sex matched normal controls, to see if CNS maturation parallels chronological age of sexual maturation